The Eds Are Stuck With The Titans Now
by Raven A. Star
Summary: The sequel to "The Titans Are Stuck With the Ed Boys". The Eds are transported to the Titans Tower and Raven wants them to go away big time. [COMPLETED]
1. The Chaos Begins Once Again

**_Author's Note:  
_**_Well, a certain (actually a couple) reviewers got a little impatient and wanted me to finally post the sequel to the "The Titans Are Stuck With The Ed Boys". Here it is…enjoy! I hope you get a few good laughs out of the beginning of CHAOS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Note: Poor Raven…she's gonna kill somebody one of these days with that temper. Oo' _

_-Raven A. Star_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Raven laid in the hammock outside the Tower with her eyes closed, feeling the cool breeze from the nearby bay sweep over the island and force the hammock to sway gently. The smell of the sweet apples on the trees that held the hammock up reached her nostrils and she sighed. This couldn't get any better.

"Raven!"  
  
But it could get worse.  
  
"Raven! I am need of your assistance and attention immediately!"  
  
Raven scowled and turned to face Starfire who was floating beside her. "What do you want? Make it snappy, my nap time ends it five minutes and I wanna enjoy every minute of it."  
  
Starfire took a deep breath. "Weeeelllll, Robin-Cyborg-and-Beast-Boy-have-tried-to-fix-the-dimensional-transporter-but-it-refused-to-work-and-now-the-three-Eds-are-running-around-causing-trouble-and-Beast-Boy-told-Ed-that-there-was-chickens-in-your-room-so-Ed-ran-into-your-room-and-then-the-contents-in-his-pocket-spilled-all-over-the-place-and-then-he-brought-a-tub-of-gravy-into-your-room-and-we-are-trying-to-get-him-to-leave-your-room-but-he-won't-and-he-keeps-saying-gravy-and-"  
  
"Repeat the last part about my room slowly…"  
  
Starfire took another deep breath. "Beast Boy said that there were chickens in your room, and Ed went INTO your room, and spilled the contents in his pocket all over and- WAIT FOR ME FRIEND RAVEN!"  
  
Raven flew up to the Tower quickly and kicked the door open to find that it had become a barnyard. It turned out that each time the boys tried to fix the transporter, it would open up and farm animals would run into the Tower. They were seen chasing them around.   
  
Cyborg ran passed Raven after a pig. "Here piggy piggy piggy! Come here you little porkchop!"  
  
Raven stared. Then a bunch of chickens ran between her feet and caused her to take a step back into something nasty. She looked down and groaned. "Alright, who forgot to clean up after the cow?"  
  
The cow was standing right beside her and mooed as it ate a table cloth. Raven grabbed the cloth and tried to tug it away from the dairy animal. "Let go of that table cloth you cow!"  
  
It fought back by tugging the cloth hard, sending Raven flying over it onto the kitchen floor where she slid a few feet before smacking into a goat. It turned and made a snorting sound. Raven climbed to her feet, only to have the goat she bumped into butt her in the rear. She toppled forwards just inches away from the pile of crap she stepped in earlier. Eyes watering from the smell, she jumped to her feet and levitated to the lights above and sat on it and looked below.   
  
"What is going on!? Where did all these animals come from?"  
  
"CHICKENS!"   
  
Ed appeared in the doorway covered in gravy. He had the goofiest look on his face. He ran over quickly to the area with the chickens in it. "CHICKENS! I LOVE CHICKENS!" The shoe laces tripped him up and he fell and slid across the floor like a bowling ball and knocked all the chickens over like bowling pins. He laughed idiotically.

"Toot toot! I win! I did a strike!"  
  
Raven glared down. "ED!"  
  
He looked up in terror. "Uh, oh."  
  
Raven lunged down at him and got gravy on herself as she strangled him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BATHING IN A TUB OF GRAVY IN MY ROOM!?"

Ed gurgled. "I think I am Ed!"  
  
Raven shook his head like a rattle. "YOU IDIOT! I'D KILL YOU IF I WEREN'T A TITAN!"  
  
Eddy appeared in the doorway laughing. "You show him Raven!"  
  
Raven looked up and glared. "Do you want to be dealt with?"  
  
Eddy stopped laughing and tiptoed away nervously.

Raven continued to glare. "Didn't think so." She climbed to her feet after smacking Ed a few times (which didn't help any) and walked to her room. She opened the door and gasped.   
  
"MY ROOOOOOOM!"  
  
Something really large blew up in the distance.


	2. Soapy Explosions

**_Author's Note:  
_**_Ah, I see you liked! More humor on the way! I read this to my sister and she nearly strangled me when I told that was all I had posted. Oo' So, be happy that you're getting another chappie today. I was going to wait another week to post anything new, but my sister…convinced….me. Enjoy!_

_-Raven A. Star_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_****__**

Raven stood in the doorway of her room with her mouth agape. The other Titans ran up and also gasped. Her room was practically destroyed. Ed's tub of gravy was on her bed, with gravy spilled all over the floor and splattered on the walls. In the tub was her mirror and several of her books. And also, there was a bunch of chickens in the tub floating on the liquid like ducks on water.

Raven's eye twitched. She then narrowed her eyes and turned around and snorted like a bull. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him and no one is to stop me." Her eyes had flames of anger in them and her teeth when bared looked like fangs.

Beast Boy ran behind Cyborg and cringed. "I didn't do it, I swear!"Raven turned and faced the green Titan. "That reminds me, Starfire told me that YOU told Ed that there were chickens in my room…is this so?" She reached over and grabbed Beast Boy by the throat and shook his head like she had done to Ed. "TELL ME YOU INSOLENT FOOL!"

Beast Boy gurgled and his face turned a funny shade of purple. He nodded. Raven released her grip with a smug look on her face and he fell to the floor with a thud. "Why would you tell that pathetic excuse for a lump that there were chickens in my room?"

Beast Boy massaged his sore throat. "Cause there is technically. That stuffed chicken that me and Cy won yah."Raven stared angrily. Without making any reply, she stomped past the Titans and down to the main room where Ed was petting chickens.Double D was going around in a protective suit and mask cleaning up the mess as fast as he could. He was stuffing feathers into garbage bags and was washing away the messes left by the animals. Just then Raven came in. She tapped him on the shoulder."Where is Ed?" She hissed.

Double D shook a little and pointed over to where the huge monitor was. Raven walked over silently and Double D sighed a breath of relief. Just then there were several loud explosions from that area of the room where Raven walked to. The Tower shook and things began to fly.

Ed ran past Double D as fast as his feet could carry him. "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"Raven flew after him. "I'M NOT FINISHED KILLING YOU!"Ed skidded as he made a sharp 90 degree turn into the long hallway where the other Titans were walking down. They dodged him as he charged through screaming on top of his lungs. Raven flew down after him with her eyes flaming red."RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! DEMON GIRL ON THE LOOSE!"Raven used her powers to pick up a chair and hurled it at him; which bounced off his head. "I AM NOT A DEMON GIRL!"Ed ran over to the laundry shoot and opened the door and jumped inside the vent. The sound of him laughing as he fell down was heard through the Tower. Raven opened the shoot and looked down below."ED! GET BACK UP HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!""NOT BY THE HAIR ON MY CHINNY CHIN CHIN!""ED! YOU DON'T HAVE A CHIN!""PLBBBBT!"Raven pulled off her cloak and leapt into the shoot and slid down to the laundry room where Ed was.The Titans listened carefully. There was an eerie silence in the air. Starfire rocked on her heels nervously. "All is well?"Just then an explosion was heard, and a scream of mercy was heard throughout the vent system. More explosions soon followed with the smell of…soap bubbles…filled the room. Eddy walked over to the laundry shoot. "What's going on?"

He opened it and sudsy water came shooting out and soaked the people in the room, however, it sent little Eddy flying across the room into a cow. The animals made noises and began to run around like crazy. Just then, the water stopped coming through and Ed popped out all black.   
  
"Laundries all done!"  
  
Raven climbed out coughing and spluttering soapy water, and several bubbles came out of her mouth when she burped once. She stared at the bubbles and they popped. She groaned and flopped onto the soapy floor.  
  
"Get back to work on the transporter so we can get rid of this lump."


	3. The Pain and Terror Continues

**_Author's Note:  
_**_Another update, another chappie. Please enjoy. See JamaykenQueen? I told you I'd update this fic everyday. XD  
  
-Raven A. Star_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Raven smiled as she put the finishing touches to her masterpiece. She was pulling a rope and then, she tied it up. She clasped her hands and grinned evilly.

"There, now isn't that a wonderful piece of art Ed?"  
  
It turns out that her masterpiece was Ed tied, chained, duck taped, cage in and on a chair. His mouth was duck taped shut and he was mumbling as he squirmed to get out of his prison.   
  
Raven smirked. "I thought that you would love it. In fact, you can keep it." She walked away with Starfire staring at the trapped Ed. He turned and gave her a puppy-eyed look.  
  
Starfire twitched. 'Should she help him? He is human after all and he deserves equal treatment, but then again Raven said not to fall for his tricks of doom. What to do, what to do…"**  
  
-----**

Raven watched as Cyborg and Robin were banging around and twisting screws and knobs in the transporter as they tried (so far unsuccessfully) to fix it. She groaned.  
  
"Why can't I just teleport Ed to another dimension? With a TV? And some chickens? He'll be happy, there just won't be any cable, but he'll be happy."  
  
Robin shook a screw driver at her. "Don't be getting any ideas. You were lucky to even get permission from me to duck tape him to a chain."  
  
"I used duck tape, chains, rope, and all that other good stuff." She smirked. Robin glared. Just then a familiar person ran by.

Ed laughed idiotically. "I'm liberated!"  
  
Raven's eyes were as big as saucers when she saw him run by. Looking over to the chair she saw Starfire waving happily. Glaring, she yelled.   
  
"STARFIRE! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" She lunged at the Tamaranian.   
  
Starfire's cries of mercy were heard. "But Raven! Ed was like a caged animal! And you said that you despised caged animals! And so I freed him!"  
  
Raven nearly strangled her when Robin tackled Raven to the ground. He waved an electric device in her face. "Don't make me have to use this."  
  
She glared. "You wouldn't…"  
  
He placed it on her arm and was about to press the button when Ed ran by again with his legs and feet sticking out of the base of the bathtub of gravy. He was wearing a shower cap. "Excuse me! Pardon me! Gravy train coming through!"  
  
Robin paused and looked down to see a much irritated Raven. "Do you mind getting off of me?"  
  
Robin climbed off only to have Raven sock him in the head. He fell to the ground with little stars flying around his head. "Don't ever pin me to the ground like that again!"  
  
Starfire had already made an escape and was dragging Ed out of Raven's view.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked down to the unconscious Robin and then looked at each other. "So, what do we do while we wait for Wonder Boy (Boy Wonder) to wake up?"  
  
Cyborg shrugged. "Eat lunch?"  
  
-----

Raven drummed her fingers on the table as she watched Ed devour his food from the opposite end of the table. She was so close to kicking his butt, then Starfire came into the picture, then Robin did. But Robin was still knocked out so he's not a problem…yet. But there was still innocent ole Starfire, who's kindness helped Ed make an escape to…the tub of gravy.

Ed picked up a napkin and dabbed his mouth with it. He then looked at it and ate it. Raven made a face and looked away, as to avoid getting sick.

Starfire was sitting on the ground next to Robin and was poking him. "Robin? Wake up Robin. I persist, please wake up. Robin? Raven? How hard did you…slug…Robin?"  
  
Raven shrugged. "Dunno don't care."  
  
Starfire continued to poke him. "Robin? Robin? Wake up Robin."  
  
Raven looked over and tried to ignore Starfire's repetition of his name. "Starfire? If you keep on repeating his name like that, you'll be joining him in la-la land."  
  
Starfire's eyes widened. Looking back down to Robin, she continued to poke him. "Boy Wonder? Boy Wonder? Boy Wonder?"  
  
Raven gritted her teeth. Beast Boy laughed. "Well, you didn't say that she could say that."  
  
Double D quickly ran over to Robin. "Allow me, perhaps this will be of some help."

He dumped a glass of cold water on Robin's face. Robin jerked awake and sat up abruptly. "What happened? Where did this huge lump on my head come from?"  
  
Raven waved. "Hello Robin."  
  
He glared. "I remember now, you slugged me!"  
  
Raven smirked. "Don't pin me down. I told you to never do that before. Do you remember or listen? Of course not."  
  
Ed looked at his empty plate. "Ed still hungry!" Opening his mouth to the full extent, he bit onto the table and began to crunch-crunch-crunch on it. Raven nearly fell backwards in her chair in surprise.  
  
Robin ran over and was trying to get Ed to spit out the table. "Ed! You shouldn't do that! It can give you a bad stomach ache!"  
  
Ed swallowed it and everyone groaned. "That hit the spot!"  
  
Eddy looked at his sandwich and nearly gagged. "And I thought it was bad when he ate his mattress."  
  
All the Titans stared at him. Then they looked at Ed. Ed grinned. "Mattresses make excellent desserts!"


	4. Sleeping Raven

**_Author's Note:  
_**_Another update, another chapter. More humor and chaos on the way! :) And yes, Raven will be asleep that long. Read to find out why and how long it is. XD_

_-Raven A. Star_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Beast Boy was holding a jar of peanut butter in front of him and his arms were moving. He looked away in disgust from the sounds of someone eating something rudely. He glared at the person. "Are you done yet?"

Ed popped his head out of the jar and shook his head, spilling peanut butter all over the place. Beast Boy cringed. "Alright! Alright! And I thought that I was supposed to be the animal."  
  
Raven walked in carrying a bag stuffed with several items. While Ed was occupying himself with the peanut butter, she took out measuring tape and began to take measurements. She took a notebook out of the bag and began to jot down stuff. She reached into the bag once again and pulled out a really, really, REALLY big needle (the kind to give shots). She then pulled out a small bottle filled with a clear liquid and filled the needle with it. She was about to clear a spot on Ed's hiney when he jumped up.   
  
"All done!"  
  
The needle went flying in the air, and also, the contents in her bag spilled all over the floor. Quickly forgetting about the needle, she bent over to pick up the items.   
  
"Ed! You idiot! I outta kill yo-" She stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes widened as large as plates. She straightened up and turned around so Beast Boy and Ed could see her back. Turning her head so she faced them with her back still to them she groaned. "Is there…a needle on me?"  
  
Ed nearly screamed in panic. Instead he shook violently and covered his mouth with his eyes bugging out as he stared at the needle sticking into her cloak, which went through her leotard, right into her side.   
  
Beast Boy frowned. "You should really take that needle out of your side Rae…"  
  
Raven looked at it and become drowsier by the second. "With the amount…I put…in it…I should be out for…48 hours…" She yawned, then fell forwards and was sleeping instantly. Ed ran over and poked her.   
  
"Is she alive?" He gasped. "The aliens switched needles and made her fall into a deep spell in which only a kiss from her true love can break! I must kiss her!"   
  
Beast Boy's eyes widened as he stared at Ed kissing the knocked out Raven. She didn't awake when Ed slobbered all over her. "Um, Ed, I don't think that's going to work…"  
  
Ed looked to Beast Boy. "You must try now!"  
  
Beast Boy took out a wipe and cleaned off her face. "No, Ed, she's just sleeping. She wasn't sabotaged by aliens, she accidentally did it. It was originally meant for you."  
  
Ed stared. Just then, the two heard the sound of approaching people. "Quick! We mustn't let the others know!"  
  
Beast Boy and Ed picked up Raven by the arms just as Starfire and Robin entered. They made her appear as if she were still awake, with her eyes closed that is.  
  
Robin stopped in mid-step and stared at the trio. "What are you doing?"  
  
Beast Boy shook his head. "Nothing."

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "What is that growling noise coming from friend Raven?"  
  
Robin listened intently. "That's not growling, that's snoring. What's wrong with Raven?"  
  
Ed's lower lip quivered. He then threw his hands up in the air and dropped Raven onto the floor on her face.  
  
"I am sorry! I could not protect her from the invading aliens! They took over her supplies and she fainted!"  
  
Starfire looked at Raven and gasped. "What is that!?" She pointed to the needle. Robin bent over and plucked it from her.   
  
"A needle, emptied by the looks of it. What did you two do to her!?"  
  
Ed picked up Raven again and moved her mouth with his hands. "Nothing is wrong with me, I just got really tired. Please don't be mad at Ed or Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy took a deep breath. "No, Ed. Let me tell them what really happened. Okay, I was distracting Ed by feeding him peanut butter from this jar. While that was happening, Raven snuck up behind Ed and filled the needle with a sleeping formula. Well, he jumped up causing the needle to fly up in the air, and the contents in her bag spilled all over, she bent over to pick it up and thus you have the sleeping Raven."

Robin and Starfire stared. They then looked at each other. "Yeah, sure, uh huh."  
  
Just then the alarm went off. Robin looked at the screen. "Titans! Trouble!"  
  
Beast Boy and Starfire looked nervously down to the sleeping happily Raven. "But what about Rae? We can't battle without her!"  
  
Robin sighed. "We'll have to this time. Let's go. Double D, watch over the Tower for us while we're gone, and make sure nothing happens to Rae."  
  
Double D saluted. "Roger sir!"  
  
The four Titans then left downtown to battle. Double D and Eddy stared at the sleeping Raven.  
"Okay, so, what do we do with her in the mean time?" Eddy asked aloud.   
  
Double D picked up her arms. "Pick up her feet, let's bring her over to the couch so she has something soft to sleep on."


	5. A Nightmare

**Author's Note:  
**I would like to say a couple things to several reviewers:  
  
**_way2beme:_**_ That is a great idea! That I will use in this chapter. I never thought of doing that…so…I kinda dedicate this chappy to you. :) I'm adding a little something extra to the dream though. _

**__**

**_Ravenn03:_**_ I'm glad you like it. I will make this chapter a little bit longer for yah. Hope you enjoy!_

**_Seth Turtle:_**_ I should've put this in the previous chapter but…there may be a chance. ;)   
  
**RavenxWill****:** Thanks for the BTS (Behind the Scenes). I'll be sure to keep an eye out for it when it is up. =)  
_  
Anyway, to the rest of my reviewers: Thank you so much! You made it possible! (Points at audience). Anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
_-Raven A. Star_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Raven laid on the couch comfortably in a somewhat of a deep sleep. She never felt so 'free' in her life. But now, there was no worries, no need to do meditation, and there was no Ed in sight. Ah, it was heaven this slumber was.

She then felt like she woke up. She saw that she was laying on a couch. Looking around, she realized she wasn't in the Tower anymore. It looked like something from Oliver Twist or whatnot. There was a chimney with a fire going in the fireplace; the flame illuminated the room with a reddish glow. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the couch and looked around for anyone familiar. She then noticed a chair with someone sitting in it reading a book. Getting up, she walked over and stood beside them.

"Hello?"  
  
The person in the chair turned their head and faced Raven. She nearly toppled over. It was Double D. He was wearing the same old hat, but he had on a maroon bathroom and a pair of striped pants that matched. He was reading a thick book entitled 'The Joys of Living the Life of Riley'. He looked at her peacefully.   
  
"Ah, I see you have awoken my beloved."  
  
She stared. "Your beloved?"  
  
Double D stood up and dropped the book onto the cushion of the chair he was sitting in earlier. "Yes, my beloved. Do you not remember? We are married. We have been, for several months now. We are wealthy and no longer live in the United States. We live in Europe my darling."  
  
Raven backed away. 'Okay, this is just getting too weird. How long was I asleep?'

"Um, 'honey'," she emphasized the last word, "how long was I asleep?"  
  
"For several hours my dear."  
  
Raven looked around. 'This is a nice dream, but…I'm missing something here…where's my…AH! I'm not in my uniform!' She realized that she was wearing a long sleeved sky blue dress with frills on the shoulders. It looked exactly like something that would come out of a "Little Women" movie, or even something that was worn back in the 1800's. She began to freak. Taking a blanket off the coach, she covered herself. "Where are my clothes!?"  
  
Double D smiled. "They are up in your room my dear, you do not like your dress anymore? You told me that it was your favorite."  
  
Raven looked around feeling her heart begin to race. She had to get out of here and fast…cause this was just plain freaking her out. And besides, she hated to wear dresses with the little frills.   
  
"I wanna get out of here."  
  
Double D gasped. "Honey! What is wrong with you? Are you mad at me or something? Was it something that the kids did?"  
  
Raven froze in her tracks. "Kids?"  
  
Double D nodded. "Remember? We went to the orphanage and adopted several cuties. Oh kids!"  
  
Just then, the sound of stampeding elephants was heard. Raven ran behind Double D and waited for the noise to stop. It came closer and closer and it soon sounded like it was coming from right behind the door. It swung open and several really short and really scary people ran through into the room towards them.   
  
Raven wanted to die. Her 'kids' were chibi versions of Eddy, Ed, Sarah, Beast Boy and Starfire. They began to dance around and chant. "Mommy has awoken! Mommy has awoken!"  
  
Raven tried to fly out of their reach but found she couldn't use her powers. So she jumped on top of Double D's shoulders and screeched. "Get them away! Get them away!"  
  
Double D toppled all over the place. He struggled to regain his balance. "Dear! Please! What will the neighbors think!?"  
  
Raven jumped up and caught the chandelier. "I don't care what they think! For all I care, they can think I'm a monkey!"  
  
The chibi Beast Boy changed into a bat and flew up beside Raven. He then changed back to his normal form and made faces at her and laughed when she screeched. "Hehehe! Mommy silly!"  
  
Raven swung her legs as if she were trying to run away from him in the air. "Get away! Get away!"  
  
Double D glared angrily at her. "Honey! If you don't stop what you're doing I will get your mother to come down here and straighten you out!"  
  
Raven nearly fell from the chandelier. "My mother!??"  
  
Double D took out a whistle and blew into it. There was no sound. Raven looked at it and nearly had a heart attack when the sound of roaring and banging was heard coming from the same hallway as the 'kids' had came through.   
  
The door flew open and a huge muscular version of Lee Kanker appeared. "WHAT IS GOING ON!???"  
  
Raven eeped and clung on to dear life. Lee Kanker turned and looked up t and saw Raven.   
  
"Ah, let me guess, Raven is being a bad girl again?"  
  
The kids nodded. The 'mother' reached up and grabbed Raven's feet. "Come on Raven! Come down to see mommy." She tugged and pulled. Raven struggled to get her to release her.   
  
"Let me go! You're not my mom! You're not my kids! You're not my husband! None of this is real!"  
  
-----

Double D looked over from reading a 'Science World' magazine when he heard Raven begin to moan and toss and turn. He quickly got up and shook her slightly. She stopped and began to smile. He looked back and forth and shrugged.

"Must've been having a nightmare." He walked back to the chair and began to read the magazine once again.


	6. Waking Up

**_Author's Note:  
_**_Aloha! XD Heh, anyway, here's another chapter! I hope to get this completed soon. Oo How long was my other story? I forget…wait…I remember now! It was 10 chapters! Wait…this one is chapter six now….-0' Okay….enough of my ramblings… Here's another chappy! And remember, Titan fans, next Saturday at __8 PM__ they will be showing new episodes! (Sees CN studio owners and hugs them.) THANK YOU SO MUCH! NOW FOR THE FIC!  
  
-Raven A. Star_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

****

Raven looked around once again and rubbed her eyes to make sure that this was really there. The Kanker 'mother', the Ed boy husband, and the chibi children all disappeared in front of her eyes. She sighed a breath of relief.   
  
She looked at her clothes and saw that she was back in her uniform. Looking around at her surroundings once again, she saw that she was back in the Tower. Was this another dream? She pinched herself and felt a slight sting on the spot. Perhaps she is awake.   
  
She walked over to the hallway and pressed the button to open the door. It wouldn't open. Angrily, she continued to try to open it mechanically. Wouldn't budge. She tried to use her powers but they wouldn't respond to her command. 'Great, just great,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I still am asleep.'

She took a nearby hammer and began to pound on the controls to the door. They sparked and sizzled and she was about to hit it once more when it popped and exploded. Jumping back, she saw smoke pour from the device.   
  
Tossing the hammer to the side, she pulled the doors apart manually and walked into the hallway, only to find it completely dark. She frowned. 'No wonder the door wouldn't open, the electricity in the Tower was shut off…by who though?'

Walking back into the living room, she looked around for a candle or flashlight. Grabbing a flashlight, she tested to see if it worked. Excellent, it did.

Going back into the hallway, she switched the light on and shined the beam all over. It was a mess of cobwebs and debris on the ground.

'Odd,' she thought, 'was there a battle while I was asleep? Or is this another dream?'

She stepped over the debris and continued down the hallway. She turned and climbed up a flight of stairs. Suddenly, a whoosh was heard behind her. Turning quickly, she shined the beam to find nothing wrong, except for the mess that was already there.   
  
Confused, she continued to climb the stairs, but backwards. Watching her step as she patrolled around her, she didn't notice the intruder standing on the top of the flight of stairs waiting for her.   
  
She turned in time to see it. She froze. Shining the beam onto the fiend she nearly fell backwards down the stairs. It was Ed, but he didn't look normal. His head was the same, except her looked like he was wearing a chicken costume. His body was hidden by a mess of chicken feathers. His arms looked like the wings of the chickens, and his feet were those of a chicken. He opened his mouth and clucked.   
  
Raven backed up and went down the stairs without saying a word. Ed saw her and dove clucking madly. Raven screamed and both of them bounced down the stairs with Ed clucking madly and watching the feathers fly. Raven landed with a thud, and made a mad dash to the entrance to the living room.

She turned her head and saw Ed chasing after her flapping his wings madly clucking the whole time. She turned back to front and leaped through the two doors. Ed ran through only to get stuck. He moved his head around trying to squirm through. Angrily, he began to cluck and waved his 'arms' madly sending feathers flying all over the place.   
  
Raven backed up with her eyes wide as saucers. She was about to exit when she ran into someone else. It was May Kanker. Only, she didn't look the same.   
  
Raven stared at the transformed Kanker. She blonde looked like a gopher now, her buck teeth larger than normally. She still had the blonde hair, but her whole body was that of a gophers.   
  
Raven made a mad dash to the 'empty' window only to find out that there was still glass in it. Her face went smack on the glass, squishing it and distorting it into hilarious proportions. She slid down the window squeaking as she did so.   
  
-----

Double D was scared out of his wits now. Raven started tossing and turning now as he read the magazine. He walked over to shake her again only to have her jump to her feet, eyes still closed and her still asleep. She ran across the room moaning loudly and ran right into the wall and fell to the ground and continued to slumber.   
  
He ran over to help her up only to have her jump to her feet again and start running towards him with an object in her hand. He ran from her screaming madly and jumped on top of the table. She began to swing the hammer and he cried out while holding his on his head in panic.   
  
"ED! EDDY! HELP! SOMEBODY!"  
  
Ed ran in and gasped. "On no! Demon girl is trying to fix the house! Run away!"   
  
Eddy ran in with rope and swung it around like a cowboy. "Watch out!"  
  
He lassoed Raven and she fell to the ground and continued to sleep. Ed ran over with a glass of soy milk. "This should wake up the sleepy head!" He dumped it on her and she spluttered and coughed. Her eyes flew open and she looked around terrified. Seeing herself tied with a rope and surrounded by the Eds, she screamed.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The television exploded and the windows shattered showering the living room with glass. Utensils in the kitchen began to fly. Ed dove under the table with Edd and Eddy running around dodging flying plates and silverware.   
  
"RAVEN! STOP! YOU WERE HAVING NIGHTMARES!"  
  
Raven froze and everything in the air dropped to the ground. She looked at herself. "I did?"  
  
Double D walked over and slipped the rope off of her. "Yes, you did. We had to tie you up because you started to chase me with a hammer."  
  
Raven blushed. "Sorry."  
  
Eddy looked at the mess in the kitchen and living room. "So, how do you propose we clean this up before the others come back from the mission?"  
  
Raven gasped. "They went on a mission!? Without me!? They could be in trouble!"  
  
Double D handed her a broom and scooper. "Here, you get started in the living room. I'll be putting the silverware away."


	7. Villain Revealed

**_Author's Note:  
_**_Sorry about the delay in posting this. uU I found out what the episodes are to season 3 are for Teen Titans! Go to and look up Teen Titans and click on episodes and you'll find it! I am so excited! (Glomps random person that walks by). XD   
  
-Raven A. Star_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

****

Raven dumped the dust pan into the garbage and groaned. "How long have they been gone Edd?"  
  
"Ever since you fell asleep."  
  
Raven paused. "Maybe we should go and see if they are alright…"  
  
Double D turned and faced her. "Robin said that you had to stay here."  
  
Raven smirked. "Since when do I take orders?"  
  
Double D rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "True."  
  
Raven then grabbed his hand. "Them two can stay here and clean up…let's go…"  
  
"Hey!" She turned and saw Eddy and Ed standing in the doorway with smug looks.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Raven sighed. "Okay, you can come." She levitated them and then took off through the broken window.

-----

Robin glared down from his perch on the wall. The four Titans had been sneak attacked and strapped to a metal wall and with a material with no way for THEM to cut or release themselves from.

The villain sat in a swivel chair in front of them and laughed as they spun around in it.   
  
"WEEEEEE! This is fun!" Giggled a feminine voice.

Beast Boy and Cyborg only stared at the shadowed figure. (Oo) "Um…yeah…"  
  
Just then, she growled. "SHUT UP! WHO SAID YOU CAN GRUMBLE!"  
  
Starfire glared. "I do not remember you saying that we couldn't talk ever you mean person! And also, they were not grumbling! They were um…yeahing!"  
  
The girl snorted. "Yeah, whatever!"  
  
Suddenly, an explosion appeared behind the girl and she jumped out her chair and glared at the intruders. "Hey! Watch it! You almost blew my head off!" The smoke cleared and Raven with the three Eds stood in the gap and were staring.   
  
"Ed, when I said to knock, I didn't mean knock the wall DOWN."  
  
Ed grinned and laughed. "Whoops! Pardon me! I didn't know that you were busy! Sorry miss!"  
  
Raven saw the Titans bound up to the wall. "Eds! Battle positions!" She went into her battle pose with the other Eds choosing poses. Ed stood with one foot up to his nose and he held his arms up like a ghost would, Double D held his hands formed in fists and looked ready to punch, and Eddy was standing sideways with his feet in ready to kick pose.   
  
Instead of the girl freaking out of throwing threats at them, the lights flashed on and the girl screamed with a high-pitch tone and ran over to Raven and hugged her.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RAVEN! I AM A BIG FAN OF YOU!!! I AM SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU!!!!"   
  
Raven only stared at the girl with extremely large eyes. (OO)

She picked up the girl by the collar and held her up in the air. "Um…who are you?"  
  
The girl grinned with starry eyes. "I am Raven's-Number-One-Fan-Also-Known-As-RAVEN!" She beamed proudly. Raven only narrowed her eyes and dropped the girl on the ground.   
  
"Yeah, right…um…who are you really?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened to the size of plates. Raven thought her eyeballs would pop out of their sockets. "I just told you. Oh no! They have brain washed you to forget me!" The girl jumped in front of Raven as if she were going to protect her. "Don't worry! I'll protect you!"  
  
Raven groaned. "I didn't want to have to do this…" She turned to the boys and everyone but Double D nodded vigorously. He smacked himself on the face and looked away. Raven turned back to the girl and reached down to the rubber waist and pulled the pants up high.   
  
The girl looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes watered badly and she clenched her mouth shut, determined not to let a tear shed. Finally, she burst.   
  
Raven dropped her onto the ground and watched as the girl sobbed and pounded on the ground. "I'VE BEEN WEDGIED! PAINFULLY AND THE WRONG WAY!"  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg burst into a fit of laughter as they hung on the wall. Raven gave the girl a panty wedgie instead of the normal underwear wedgie.

Raven bent over and eyed the girl. "Get my friends down off the wall."  
  
The girl grinned evilly. "Nope. I tried to be nice, but now you'll pay. My daddy will kick your butt like last time."  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow. "Daddy?"  
  
Suddenly a figure swept in wearing a brown trench coat and was holding a real hockey stick. "Never thought you'd see me again did you…"  
  
Ed grinned. "SANTA!" He lunged at the figure and pinned him to the ground. He began to bounce up and down clapping and laughing idiotically. "Oh boy oh boy! I got a list for you Santa!" He then began to name off random items. "I wanna flying saucer, a pen and pencil set, four egg rolls, a subscription to Chunky Puffs Quarterly, a box of band-aids, a big book, and…um…"  
  
Eddy smacked his head. "Get over it Ed! It's July!"   
  
Ed poked his head into the picture. "Maybe."  
  
Eddy frowned. "Huh?"  
  
Ed stared. "What?"  
  
Starfire tilted her head. "Who?"  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy turned heads to each other. "Why?"  
  
Robin stared. "Eh?"  
  
Raven stretched her hands out angrily. "SHUT UP BEFORE I GIVE YOU A REASON TO ASK HUH WHAT WHO WHY AND EH!"  
  
The figure stared beneath the hood and cleared his throat. "Ahem, thank you Raven. Back to where I was. Where was I? Oh yes." He then laughed evilly. "Never thought that you would see me again did you?"  
  
Raven pointed a finger at the figure. "I know who you are! You're…"  
  
"DADDY! THIS MEAN OLD LADY WON'T LET ME DESTROY HER AND HER FRIENDS!"  
  
The figure in the trench cloak groaned. "Honey! I'm trying to do my intro still!"   
  
The girl started blatting. "NOT FAIR I TELL YOU! NOT FAIR!"  
  
The figure pounded the wall with his fists. "YOU PEOPLE ARE MEAN TO ME! YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME DO MY OWN INTRO!"  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow. "Give it up Dimension. We already knew who you were."  
  
Beast Boy cleared his throat. "We did?" Turning to Robin he was about to scratch his head when he remembered he was still tied up. "Um, Robin? Did we know that this villain was Dimension?"  
  
Robin did his best to shrug. "I didn't. Did you Cyborg?"  
  
"I certainly had no idea, what about you Star?"  
  
"I do not recall of any knowledge about the villain being…"  
  
Raven walked over to the nearest wall and started smacking her head on it. She continued to do so until it started to dent. Double D ran over and tried to pull her way from the wall. "Raven! You're denting the wall! Walls have feelings just like we do!"  
  
Raven turned to him. "Not unless you're numb from the brain down." She then turned and stared directly at Ed.   
  
He looked around. "What?"


	8. The End of the Battle

**_Author's Note:  
_**_Updates may be fewer, I'm going to my grandmothers. Oo Oh, last time I meant to write: cartoon network . com. Okay? There….here's an update!_

_-Raven A. Star_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Dimension pointed the hockey stick at Raven and Double D. "Enough fooling around! Time to battle with me!"  
  
The little girl bounced up and down. "Get them daddy! Torture the mean old lady that gave me a wedgie!"  
  
Raven placed her hands on her hands and smirked. "That's a hockey stick, the only way you could hurt someone with that is if you were on an ice rink playing hockey."  
  
Dimension smirked. "Foolish child, this is my latest invention." He aimed at the two and pressed a button on the handle that shot out a red laser beam.   
  
Raven and Double D ducked barely able to miss it. The beam shot just above their heads, but enough to burn part of Raven's hair and to blow off Double D's hat.   
  
Everyone gasped and stared at Double D. Raven didn't though. She was too busy growling at Dimension.   
  
Double D grabbed her cloak and covered his head with it. Raven was about to run at Dimension when she felt a tug. She looked and raised an eyebrow.

"Please let go." She started to drag herself at the villain with Double D still clinging to the cloak to cover his head.   
  
"Wait Raven! I'm not decent!"  
  
Dimension cackled. "Hahaha! You cannot stop me with THAT behind you!"  
  
Raven turned and Double D smiled nervously. Sighing and giving up, she took off her cloak and allowed Double D to wear it.   
  
"There, but get a single thing on it and you're dead."   
  
Double D slipped it over his head and nodded. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Raven turned and hugged herself angrily. "I feel so vulnerable now…"  
  
Beast Boy wolf whistled. "Looking good Raven!"  
  
Raven blushed and glared at him. 'Boy I wish I had my cloak on…'

The little girl bounced up and down pointing at Raven. "Look daddy! She's being embarrassed! You can beat her now!"  
  
Raven frowned even more. "I don't think so. Nobody can beat me that easily…" Ed came up from behind the little girl and looked down at her. The child looked up and saw Ed staring at her. She took a step back.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Ed stared at he opened his mouth to talk. "Go over to girl and stare at her creepily."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go over to little girl and grab her head and drag her back and force her to undo the straps." He paused. "Oh yeah."  
  
He grabbed the little girl by the head and ran over to the Titans stuck on the wall laughing.   
  
"DAAAAAAADDYYYYYYY!!!!!"  
  
Dimension turned to see Ed run away with his daughter over to the other Titans. That moment was perfect for Raven. She lunged at him and grabbed his hockey stick out of his hand and began to beat it on his head forcefully.   
  
"HA! DON'T LIKE IT DO YAH!?" Thunk. Thunk. Snap. Raven held up the broken hockey stick and grinned at a very angry Dimension. His eyes burned with anger.   
  
"YOU BROKE MY SCEPTOR!"   
  
Raven looked at it and tossed it aside. "And all this time I thought it was just a hockey stick…"

Dimension opened up his trench coat like a fridge door and reached inside and pulled out another hockey stick. "Ha! I come prepared with a spare."  
  
Raven smiled. "Goody." She then grabbed it out of Dimension's hand and began to beat it on his head once again. She beamed with she could hear a slight 'ding' to it.   
  
"Ah, made of Titanium. Goody, won't break as easily…"  
  
Dimension covered his head with his hands trying to stop her from beating him. "STOP IT!!" He then started to run away from the empath. However, she just stood where she was and looked over the hockey stick and pressed the red button. A red beam shot out and zapped the restraint that was holding up Robin. He fell to the ground with a thud and an 'Ow'. He quickly got up and began to undo the restraints on the other Titans and several 'thuds' and 'ows' were heard.   
  
Raven stared at the stick and blushed. "Whoops. But a good whoops."  
  
Dimension grabbed the hockey stick and started to pull it from her grasp. "Gimme my weapon!"   
  
Raven pulled back and glared. "No! You're an idiot so you can't have it!"   
  
The two then began to fight a game of tug-of-war over the hockey stick that was able to shoot laser beams from it.   
  
Dimension smirked, and then when Raven was about to make an extra hard tug he released his grasp on the stick. She flew backwards and fell onto a trembling Double D.

Both blushed when they realized that she was on his lap. "Sorry." She whispered. Scrambling to her feet she realized that she no longer had the hockey stick in her possession. She looked up to see Dimension swinging it like a baton.   
  
"Looking for this?" He snickered. He aimed it at the two and was about to fire when Ed leaped onto Dimension pretending to be a dog. He was drooling and panting and was on all fours laughing idiotically as he barked several times.   
  
"Fetch! Fetch! Woof! Woof!"   
  
Dimension growled and tried to shove Ed off of him. "Get off you mutt!"  
  
He was about to hit Ed with the hockey stick when Raven grabbed it out of his clenches and held it up. "Don't even try to hurt my friend!"  
  
Ed smiled with teary eyes. "Ed your friend!?"  
  
Raven nodded. "Of course you are silly…"  
  
He ran over and hugged her with tears pouring down his face. "Raven Ed's friend too!"  
  
Raven patted his head. "We can talk about friendship later…"   
  
Dimension was about to lung at the two when Cyborg grabbed his hands and hand-cuffed him. "Don't even think about it…where you're going you won't have to worry about any hockey sticks or drooling Eds."  
  
Dimension spat at the ground. "Drat!"


	9. The End Again?

__

**Author's Note:  
****Hello again! Here's another update! : ) I think that this is the last chapter. (Shrugs). All well. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this. I'm glad you liked this humorous fic! Enjoy the final chapter. : )   
  
-Raven A. StarXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cyborg and Robin dragged Dimension out of the building where the authorities were waiting to take him away. Dimension was cursing and yelling.   
  
"I will get revenge! I will escape and I will get even!"  
  
Cyborg picked up the criminal and tossed him into the back of the prison carrier. "Yeah, whatever. Tell it to the cockroaches. They will listen to yah…"  
  
Dimension was about to bite their heads off when the door slammed in his face and a thud was heard as the van drove away with him in it.   
  
Raven walked out with Double D still wearing her cloak on himself to cover his head. She looked at him and smirked. "You know, you're the first person that I've allowed to wear my cloak…"  
  
Double D smiled under the hood. "Really? Cool."  
  
Starfire walked out carrying an angry little girl. "Um, what do you propose we do with this child? After all she did commit crimes…"  
  
Double D held up a hand. "She is too young to go to jail or even juvenile hall for that matter, she's only five."  
  
The girl stuck her tongue out. "Ha! You can't do anything to me."  
  
Raven picked up the girl and glared at her. "They actually have a juvey hall fit for little brats like this one…"  
  
The child's eyes widened. "NOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Raven nodded as she walked over to a woman with a set of hand cuffs. "Oh yes, and that's where you're going."  
  
Ed walked out with the hockey stick in his hand. "Hey! Who wants to play hockey!?" He swung it and a beam of red light shot out of it.   
  
Everyone ducked in time to watch it pass and zap a tree to ashes. "ED!"  
  
Raven quickly grabbed it out of his hands and narrowed her eyes. "This is not a toy, Ed. Now play with this." She picked up a squeaky toy and handed it to him. He took it in his mouth and began to chew on it like a dog.  
  
Double D fiddled his thumbs nervously. "Um, how are we going to get back him though? I know you guys been busy and all, but we are homesick and everything."  
  
Raven patted his back. "I know. But I think with a little tweaking of this thing we can change it into that teleporter and you guys can go home."  
  
Double D smiled. "I'm going to miss you Rae."  
  
Raven turned her face so he couldn't see her blush. "I'm going to miss you too, but we'll see each other if we can set up a portal so we can walk back and forth between worlds. It won't be easy, it'll take a lot of work."  
  
Double D nodded. "Of course it will."  
  
Raven smiled, only to suddenly jump and frown as she twitched. "Ed, please let go of my leg…"  
  
Ed ran off laughing with the squeaky toy in his mouth. Starfire giggled. "He reminds me of the Torlecks on my planet. They look like him but act like our planets animals. They think they are animals just like him."  
  
The group of people headed back to the Tower as they watched Ed run along the road barking at people and scared them away. According to Starfire, he was quite humorous to watch. She even tried to transform him into a horse by riding on his back but he bucked her off.

-----

__

"There, I think that this may be it." Cyborg handed Raven the hockey stick that went through quite a few 'surgeries' to get it to work as a teleporter.

She observed it and nodded. "Let's try it."

Raven walked over to the wall and pressed the blue button that had been put on it. A blue beam shot out of it and suddenly, when it made contact with the wall, it didn't fry it. Instead, it turned into a blue mass of swirling blueness. Raven looked at it and then stuck her head in and came out the other side to Peach Creek Estates. She popped her head back in and gave the thumbs up.   
  
"It works. Just step through and you'll be home. I dunno how long this will last, so you better hurry or it may never work again."  
  
Ed waved goodbye to everyone. "Farewell friends." He leaped in laughing and disappeared back home.   
  
Eddy walked up to it and made his farewell and hopped in after Ed.   
  
Double D stepped up to it but stopped when he realized that he still had Raven's cloak on. He turned and was handed a brand new hat just like his. He looked up to see Raven smiling.   
  
"I believe you may want this."   
  
He took it and slipped it on under the cloak. He took off the cloak and was about to hand it over to her when she waved her hand. "No, you can have it. Call it a gift."   
  
Double smiled and gave Raven a hug. Her eyes widened, but then she pulled him away and kissed him. He blushed deeply, and gave his final farewell and walked into the portal. Just as he did, it disappeared leaving the Titans staring at the wall where their friends had walked through to go home.

-----

Raven and the other Titans stood on the edge of the island with the hockey stick and looked out to the water. Robin handed her the stick.   
  
"Want to do the honors?"  
  
She nodded. Taking the stick, she hurled it out far into the open water, and watched as it disappeared from sight. The five cheered and walked back into the Tower, unsuspecting anything to happen…

**A few days later somewhere on a tropical island…**

Two kids were walking on the shore of an island speaking a foreign language. One of the kids stopped and pointed at something.   
  
"Zigga dagga mocha loa!" _(What is that?)_  
  
The other kid ran over with the one who saw the object and picked whatever it was up. "Ih gona ohw, zigga wee tik loa?"_ (I don't know, what do you think it is?)_  
  
"Loa tooka, ma gic hyya…." _(It looks like a hockey stick…)_  
  
_  
**-The End-**_


End file.
